Getting rid of Kathryn
by vanhunks
Summary: There's a mutiny on board Voyager. Chakotay is getting rid of Kathryn.


****

Getting rid of Kathryn

__

by

vanhunks

__

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all!

Rating: G

Summary: There is a mutiny on board Voyager. Chakotay gets rid of Kathryn.

****

GETTING RID OF KATHRYN

Kathryn Janeway was flanked by Chakotay and a security officer while two officers walked behind them as they made their way to the transporter room. 

In a word, her face looked murderous. 

Chakotay appeared equally determined judging by the way his shoulders squared, his hands hanged stiffly by his sides and the grim set of his mouth gave him the name: _One Angry Warrior_.

Even his tattoo looked angry.

She paused, causing the men to stop in their tracks. The three guards had their hands caressing their phasers. She looked at each in turn, then curled her lips derisively before she said:

"Just checking."

"Good," Chakotay said as they continued, then stopped at the entrance to the transporter room, "you would do well to comply, Kathryn Janeway."

They entered the room and Mulcahy, on duty at his station, stepped aside as Chakotay indicated his intention to man the controls. 

The three security officers stepped away from the Captain and fused into the darkened area of the room where they appeared to skulk like thieves. The only light was above the transporter pad. 

Kathryn looked at them, turned to Chakotay and for a moment she hesitated. 

"Chakotay - " she tried, her hands outstretched in a pleading gesture.

"Ah, she's begging..." he murmured softly, "good...good..."

The quick muffled snorts of the security men could be heard and she pursed her lips in anger.

"Chakotay..."

"Get out of here."

With those words Chakotay moved from the control station again, grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the transporter pad. She had a mutinous look on her face, and glared at him for several seconds. She could phaser him with that glare but Chakotay, equally determined, was not fazed. 

"You won't get away with this, Chakotay," she warned.

Chakotay laughed as he strode back where he hardly excused himself by way of an apology in the manner he shoved poor Mulcahy out of the way.

"You said it yourself, Kathryn Janeway. I'm captain for the day."

"You know that this is gross abuse of your rank as first officer."

"Did I ever tell you that you're angry when you're beautiful?"

"That's Q's line!"

Chakotay turned to a speechless Mulcahy. The man was prepared to nod his head off in affirmation of everything Chakotay said. 

"She's mad as hell, Mulcahy."

Mulcahy nodded vigorously.

"I'll not forget what you've done, Commander. This act of insubordination will be entered into your record."

"I'm prepared to take that risk, Captain."

"I'll demote you."

"Now? When I am in control?"

"Be warned, Commander," she said, her cheeks flaming with rage.

"You'll not have that opportunity. I have my supporters."

Kathryn Janeway made a move to step off the transporter pad.

"Stand back!"

"Chakotay, I don't know you like this - "

"This is what you made me, Janeway. Now it's my turn."

"We can play Velocity..."

"Get lost."

"Or hoverball."

"I've beaten you five out of five times. It got boring..."

"Chakotay, you don't have to do this to me, you know."

"I know, but I'm enjoying it anyway."

Kathryn turned to the Transporter officer. Mulcahy turned to Chakotay. Chakotay gave him a warning look.

"Mulcahy!"

"Aye, Commander, on your orders, Commander."

"Mulcahy," Kathryn warned, "you're witness to Chakotay's mutiny."

"Aye, Captain."

"Then do something - "

"I'll kill you, Mulcahy," Chakotay promised, then he muttered under his breath as he fiddled with the panels. 

"Chakotay, don't do this - "

"Why am I even listening? This is one stubborn, caffeine-dependant female..."

Kathryn stood still on the pad, realised she wasn't getting any assistance from Mulcahy or the three security officers who skulked silently in the semi-dark of the room. Chakotay had them firmly in his evil clutches.

She folded her arms, giving the men the impression of a defiant, recalcitrant child who wasn't getting her way for once. 

Finally Chakotay looked up at Kathryn Janeway, then said calmly:

"There...done, Captain. After this beam-out, the transporters will not respond unless it is on my command."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, followed by fear. The arms unfolded again and she moved to step off the pad. She was shooting daggers at him. 

"Chakotay!"

"Get back!"

The security officers stepped menacingly forward. She took two steps back.

"Chakotay, damn you!"

There was deep outrage in her voice.

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed again.

Chakotay entered the co-ordinates for a transport, and in the nanosecond before she was engulfed by the shimmering blue glissando of the beam, he said:

"Happy shore leave, Kathryn."

*****

****

end


End file.
